Dearest Aya
by iefery
Summary: Words couldn't reach her anymore, so he decided to express himself differently... (Warning: Mature content)
1. Chapter 1

"This isn't like you." He said softly, unable to look away from the sight that laid before him. Aya turned around and eyed him with a raised eyebrow.

"You think?" She teased, her lips quirking up in a half smirk. "And here I thought I was finally becoming more like myself."

Dio stared in distaste as she caressed the cold cheek of a man that laid on her operating table; unmoving, lifeless. Had she been her younger, kid self; then there would be none of that odd sense of affection towards a dead body. It was unsettling, to see her so comfortable in a deadly environment; while she had been as a child quite frightened of the idea of death itself. People do change in wonderous ways...

"Why did you come back, Dio?" She asked suddenly, her back facing him. "I thought you were long gone, I thought death had finally claimed you."

"Death has yet to take me." He answered her, his eye looking down at the pale flesh of his arm. He hadn't aged a day since the tragedy, and it somewhat annoyed him. "Even she wouldn't want me, it seems."

"Why wouldn't she want you?" Aya smiled, "beautiful boy that you are... You'd make such a pretty doll."

His lips pursed into a thin line, displeasure obvious in his eye. Aya could tell that her new-found ideology saddened him to an extent, but he wouldn't cease to hope for her good girl self to return.

He was more than a little stubborn, so she decided to keep teasing him until he would realize... or even better, acknowledge her state of mind.

But it would be too much to ask.

"What caused you to change so drastically?" He murmured, unable to comprehend what went so wrong. It was maddening, frustrating and terrifying at the same time, the way precious Aya suddenly became... this different.

She shrugged nonchalantly, "it's rather obvious, isn't it? You can tell just by looking."

Dio blinked, and Aya spread her arms wide open.

"I have matured, dear Dio. I'm a woman now, believe it or not. Body and soul, they can never remain innocent for too long." She breathed in and smiled pleasantly, "You, on the other hand; haven't changed at all. Perhaps your soul is that of an older, more mature man... but your body and mind remain that of a young, naive little boy."

She approached him, and he backed away very slightly, somehow in disbelief that she had grown to be so tall. He couldn't even reach her shoulders- his face was but a mere inch away from her chest; chest which he ought to admit was rather larger than your average adult female. Her words were truthful, and for the first time ever, he felt the burden of his rather odd immortality.

Her smiles were so warm and pretty, but void of any true happiness. Had she been the younger Aya, perhaps he could've felt something else aside from pity.

"Though I look like this... I ask that you don't underestimate me." He spoke calmly, not wanting to stay closer to her anymore. It wasn't as though he hated to be shorter than a woman- no, in that perspective he didn't care, but what had him unsettled was the difference between the Aya he _truly_ knew... and the Aya in front of him.

Dio wasn't one to give up, but he felt as though bringing back the _true_ Aya would be near impossible.

And how he missed that Aya...

"You certainly are interesting, Dio." She laughed merily, "pity that your body is in such a bad shape... I would have employed you as my second assistant."

"No, thank you." He rejected her flatly. "I do not apreciate helping someone that closely resembles my murderer, if you get the drift.."

"My, that story again." Aya sighed and resumed her 'work'. "You keep misunderstanding everything. I don't 'kill' heartlessly. I _save_ people. I free them from their miserable fates and make them immortal, beautiful, eternal." Her eyes sparkled in admiration for her father, fully intending on continuing his works. "I admit my father was... barbaric, in a sense; but trust me when I say that my intentions are good."

"Yes, because killing people in their sleep is fine, I assume?" He spat, his tone sarcastic and briefly annoyed. "You rob them of their lives while giving them false hope, how is that not cruel? Disease or not, they could have at _least_ lived on until their last breath, perhaps even spent some more time with their family. But here you are, telling me that your intentions are _good?_ I am no idiot, Aya, and you are no fool."

She kept working while purposefully keeping her back at him, as if his small speech barely affected her at all. He sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his hair, _'words cannot reach her... She is just as stubborn as her mad father.'_ He thought briefly, completely lost at what to so next. _'I mustn't let her follow his path ... I have to save her.'_

It was then that an idea occured to him. Something simple, something easy. He figured maybe it was stupid too, but desperate times called for desperate measures, he had no other choice but to reach out to his Aya in the closest way-

With that, he approached her; his steps light and barely making any noise. His eye never left her back, which looked broader in his child-like vision. He felt like a small child who was reaching out to his mother, like some tiny little thing who was beyond helpless...

 _'In all truth, I probably am helpless.'_ He snorted, but did not stop. Once he was close enough to breathe in her scent; he did it.

He hugged her.

For a moment, he felt her go completely stiff and still from the close contact, a sign that she hadn't really been touchy-touchy feely with anyone in the last fifteen years. Her reaction in itself was enough proof; and Dio couldn't help but feel relieved. Why? He didn't quite know himself.

There was warmth radiating from her, warmth he had felt that day- when he had kissed her on the forehead. She had tasted sweet, innocent, pure and hopeful ; and he had been so sure, back then, that she would remain that way her whole life.

Now, he wondered if she would still taste the same.

He doubted it.

Aya remained completely still, unsure of how to respond. It wasn't the first time that she had been 'touched' by Dio, and yet for some reason, it felt so different.

For one, had he always been this cold?

"What are you doing?" She asked, clearly curious about this behavior.

"I'm hugging you."

"Yes, that I can tell. But for what purpose?"

"None."

That answer threatened to frustrate her completely; but Aya decided to remain calm. Dio came back for a reason; and it was to change her. Obviously, his little hug was part of it, but she had no intention to be mindful or whatever. It was just a futile attempt at surprising her; nothing more and nothing less.

She breathed in and grabbed his cold arm gently, "Dio, stop this. It won't work."

The blonde boy did not move an inch, "why does it bother you so much?" He asked with a raised brow.

"It does not bother me."

"It does."

"No."

"Then why are you trying to push me aside then?"

Aya sighed.

"Dio- please."

He held her tighter.

"I won't let go of you, Aya. Not now, or ever. You need me, I know it."

Aya pursed her lips and tilted her head to the side, "Are you going to let me go or should I _really_ push you?"

"You wouldn't do that." He murmured gently, and she could tell that he was smiling.

"I would. I _could-"_

"Aya, this conversation is ridiculous."

"Your hug is ridiculous."

Dio snorted. "What part of it is ridiculous, Aya?"

The dark-haired woman smirked, "well, for one; you're practically groping me, Dio" she pointed out and stared at her chest; where his hands lied just below. He ought to admit, she was definitely well endowed; so much that he could even feel their softness despite not directly touching them.

Needless to say, his hug was a little awkward.

"Is it... uncomfortable?" He asked slowly.

"Mm, I believe so, yes. Gentleman that you are, could you let go?"

He merely lowered his arms so he could hug her hips instead.

"My god Dio-"

"I told you, Aya. I won't let go of you."

Aya sighed once more, an action that might repeat itself for a long while now... 


	2. Chapter 2

The second day of Dio's unexpected return; Aya decided to start cleaning up her clinic. Maria had gone downtown to buy some materials for Aya, something that could take about 3 days since they lived so far away. The loneliness was never a problem... well, had never been a problem.

Now, she wasn't quite alone anymore.

"What are you doing?" Dio asked calmly, his childish curiosity peeking back up again.

"I'm cleaning, this place is a mess."

The blonde looked around with a frown, "it doesn't look dirty though."

Aya smiled as she scrubbed on the wooden floor, "it may seem so, but it truly is dirty. A clinic has to stay clean at all costs; we wouldn't want one of our patients to gain an infection, now wouldn't we?"

"You're right... but then again... You don't exactly 'save' people."

He marked a point, a good one. But Aya wasn't going to reply to that. Germs were terrible microscopic pests, and the fresh bodies she had acquired needed to stay in a safe and clean environment. For plenty of reasons.

"Want me to help you?" He suddenly suggested while crouching next to her; his eye shining with life.

"No, you don't have to."

"I don't, but I _want_ to."

She looked up in mock-thought for a second, before turning back to look ar him. "Well now let's see... No."

"Why so stubborn, Aya?" He asked.

"Right back at you."

"I'm being serious."

"I am as well." She sang joyfully. He did not share your enthusiasm. In fact, he stared at her for the longest time before asking calmly;

"Explain to me why I cannot help you?"

Aya resigned, "haa.. okay, fine." She cleared her throat before looking at him with a somewhat evasive look. "As you know, this is a clinic and... well, you're... how can I put this..."

Dio blinked.

"You're a walking corpse, Dio. Your body is prone to carry all sorts of-"

"Oh, I see." The blonde said slowly, "It's understandable, yes. I'm probaby filled with bacteria, germs and whatnot, you're right to be reluctant."

He turned around to regain his spot on a chair, albeit with difficulty. Aya could tell that she had hurt him, despite not wanting to.

She gnawed on her inner jaw, thinking through. And then; an idea came popped into her mind.

"Say, Dio." She whispered, "I don't exactly know much about your body, or if your immortality comes with certain rules... But would you..."

"Yes, Aya?"

"Would you want me to give you a new body?" 


	3. Chapter 3

"A new body?" Dio repeated, a bit surprised by the sudden offer. "Aya... Honestly, I'm rather adamant-"

She cut him off immediately, "you can think about it; I was just offering and there is no reason for you to say yes. Just... know that my offer stands, alright?"

He nodded slowly, both flattered and disturbed by her suggestion. He knew that she would ultimately sacrifice someone for his sake- if she intended to build a new body (and one that could remain intact through the years...), the reluctance in his stance was obvious, but he would not succomb to temptation.

His voice was slightly shaky when he spoke; "Why is it that, you wish to give me a new body?"

Aya snorted as she scrubbed harder on the floor, "Why is it that you ask so many questions? Can't you accept a gift?"

"A gift? Really?"

She shrugged, "you did save me back then, I cannot ignore your kindness and blessing."

"Ah."

"Think of it as payback." She smiled amicably, "for all you've done."

Dio heard the softness in her voice and smiled back. There was still a bit of the old Aya left in her; the Aya he had known back then.. sweet and caring.

Perhaps there was still hope left after all.

XxX

The next day was uneventful. Maria still didn't return from her 3 day trip and Aya barely got any patients. Not any with fatal diseases anyway.

Aya was no monster, she wouldn't kill off those with a chance of survival, that, Dio noticed.

It was a good thing, he decided. It meant she still had some good in her. All that had been left was to bring it out, however hard it could be.

And so while making use of the peace and quiet; Dio decided to walk around outside for the pleasure of it. Aya had voiced her displeasure at the thought of him seeing Maria again, and so there was nothing more favorable but to get familiar with his surroundings.. for the time being.

It was well over seven in the evening. The sky was of a dark blue that reflected on most of the garden, a shade Dio learned to loathe after so many years.

He thought about many things, but what he thought the most about was Aya. He hadn't done much for her and he found it to be frustrating. True, his presence was short and he had just returned, but his patience was running out... due to many years of suffering, he believed.

There was also the issue of his stay at Aya's clinic. His sole purpose was to make her somewhat 'sane' again, stop her evil-doings and have her revert back. He could clearly see her father's reflection through her eyes; and it disturbed him greatly.

Dio sighed and sat on a bench, his eyes never leaving the clinic. Aya had been working hard, but it wouldn't be rare for her to go out and breathe some fresh air.

He thought that maybe she would join him, sit down on the empty spot next to his and start one of her interesting conversations. Maybe throw sarcastic remarks here and there, that could be fun too... anyway, he truly needed company.

Dio stayed there for a good ten minutes until a slender silhouette walking towards the clinic caught his eye. Upon further inspection; he could see that it was a young man, about the same age as Aya.

The blonde squinted his eyes and stood up, thinking that perhaps it was one of Aya's special patients; those who had deadly diseases and were too poor to pay for an actual doctor. If that was the case, then the man was in danger... dio had to do something and quick.

He began walking towards the clinic when the man knocked on her door. Aya took no time at all to answer, and opened up the door fully for him.

Dio halted when she smiled widely and kissed the man on the lips with passion. He stared in mild shock at his response, at the way he held her and kissed back; looking hungry and very much in love. His arms were holding her too tightly for his taste, and his hands were getting dangerously close to her most private parts.

She did not appear to mind, however, when he licked her lips and whispered sweet nothings next to her ear. In fact; Aya seemed to enjoy his rather rough advances, and welcomed them with teasings of her own.

Dio could tell that the handsome stranger was a man that had been courting Aya for a while. If not, then why would they be so intimate with eachother? It could be the one and only answer.

He could do nothing but stare as Aya silently urged her lover inside; closing the door tightly behind her in the process.

The blonde looked at his wounded body for a second before claiming back his seat on the bench.

He figured he might stay there for a bit longer... 


End file.
